srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Return to Castle Baleward
|Saga = March of the Oakaruk |Diff = Most difficult battle is 9+ at MR 79, but enemies can scale themselves to 11+ to-hit. |AS&P = true |AT = |Notes = Can permanently alter your stats (as well as XP cost for training Skills and Powers). }} General Information This event happens the first time you return to what was once the Fog-Shrouded Castle after completion of , and choose Visit Castle Baleward.... Tips The main reward of this quest is a permanent increase of one of your base stats. If you have multiple base stats lower than 20, you can either: * Replay this scenario several times to figure out which stat increase works the best for you (especially since you may want to consider the reduction in XP cost to training skills and powers, depending on your choices). * Calculate beforehand what stat would benefit the most from an increase, using the XP Bonus and XP Calculator. The only possible AS&P XP reward in this quest happens if you have all base stats at 20. Prerequisites * Walkthrough As soon as you enter Castle Baleward the first time after finishing the prerequisite quest , you are suddenly ambushed by a group of . * * After defeating the first two Oakaruk, a woman with a sword jumps in to help you, and the two of you battle the remaining Oakaruk army. * * * * * * After defeating all the Oakaruk, you are rewarded 1,024 general experience, and the woman introduces herself as Izeyla, the commander of the castle watch for the whom you are about to visit. As you speak to your hostess, Tarynia Baleward, your own sense of wariness starts to slip away, and a sense of tranquility begins to settle in. You have to roll to stave off the feeling: . Afterwards, she leads you to a large, round, stone disc situated on the north side of the Grand Hall. There are 7 symbols carved upon the disc, but as you approach, some of them may fade away. The symbols remaining on the disc correspond to the stats that you have not maxed at 20 yet, so you may not see all 7 symbols. All the possible symbols and their corresponding stats are listed in the table below: Tarynia invites you to touch one of the symbols. After touching the symbol of your choice, you also gain an additional 256 general xp. Notes: If you choose not to touch any of the symbols, you gain nothing. If you already have all stats at 20 and you touch the stone disc, you instead gain 512 general xp and 256 AS&P xp. Tarynia then asks you to relate details of your encounter with during . Afterwards, you take your leave of Tarynia, and if you have completed a certain event in Tarn and collected a certain item, returning to Castle Baleward will allow you to embark on a new quest. Rewards * 1,024 General XP for defeating the Oakuruk. * 16 General XP for successfully rolling against a sense of tranquility. * If you do not have all stats at 20 and touch a symbol on the stone disc: ** 256 General XP ** A permenant boost of up to 5 points to the corresponding stat that isn't maxed. (Stat choices include Agility, Body, Might, Aura, Mind, Spirit, Luck) * If you have all stats at 20 and touch the stone disc: ** 512 General XP ** 256 AS&P XP Category:Ways to alter your base stats